A. SELEX
The dogma for many years was that nucleic acids had primarily an informational role. Through a method known as Systematic Evolution of Ligands by EXponential enrichment, termed SELEX, it has become clear that nucleic acids have three dimensional structural diversity not unlike proteins. SELEX is a method for the in vitro evolution of nucleic acid molecules with highly specific binding to target molecules and is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/536,428, filed Jun. 11, 1990, entitled "Systematic Evolution of Ligands by Exponential Enrichment," now abandoned, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/714,131, filed Jun. 10, 1991, entitled "Nucleic Acid Ligands," now U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,096, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/931,473, filed Aug. 17, 1992, entitled "Method for Identifying Nucleic Acid Ligands," now U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,163 (see also WO 91/19813), each of which is specifically incorporated by reference herein. Each of these applications, collectively referred to herein as the SELEX Patent Applications, describes a fundamentally novel method for making a Nucleic Acid Ligand to any desired target molecule. The SELEX process provides a class of products which are referred to as Nucleic Acid Ligands, each ligand having a unique sequence, and which has the property of binding specifically to a desired target compound or molecule. Each SELEX-identified Nucleic Acid Ligand is a specific ligand of a given target compound or molecule. SELEX is based on the unique insight that Nucleic Acids have sufficient capacity for forming a variety of two- and three-dimensional structures and sufficient chemical versatility available within their monomers to act as ligands (form specific binding pairs) with virtually any chemical compound, whether monomeric or polymeric. Molecules of any size or composition can serve as targets.
The SELEX method involves selection from a mixture of candidate oligonucleotides and step-wise iterations of binding, partitioning and amplification, using the same general selection scheme, to achieve virtually any desired criterion of binding affinity and selectivity. Starting from a mixture of Nucleic Acids, preferably comprising a segment of randomized sequence, the SELEX method includes steps of contacting the mixture with the target under conditions favorable for binding, partitioning unbound Nucleic Acids from those Nucleic Acids which have bound specifically to target molecules, dissociating the Nucleic Acid-target complexes, amplifying the Nucleic Acids dissociated from the Nucleic Acid-target complexes to yield a ligand-enriched mixture of Nucleic Acids, then reiterating the steps of binding, partitioning, dissociating and amplifying through as many cycles as desired to yield highly specific high affinity Nucleic Acid Ligands to the target molecule.
It has been recognized by the present inventors that the SELEX method demonstrates that Nucleic Acids as chemical compounds can form a wide array of shapes, sizes and configurations, and are capable of a far broader repertoire of binding and other functions than those displayed by Nucleic Acids in biological systems.
The present inventors have recognized that SELEX or SELEX-like processes could be used to identify Nucleic Acids which can facilitate any chosen reaction in a manner similar to that in which Nucleic Acid Ligands can be identified for any given target. In theory, within a Candidate Mixture of approximately 10.sup.13 to 10.sup.18 Nucleic Acids, the present inventors postulate that at least one Nucleic Acid exists with the appropriate shape to facilitate each of a broad variety of physical and chemical interactions.
The basic SELEX method has been modified to achieve a number of specific objectives. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/960,093, filed Oct. 14, 1992, entitled "Method for Selecting Nucleic Acids on the Basis of Structure," abandoned in favor of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/198,670, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,796, describes the use of SELEX in conjunction with gel electrophoresis to select Nucleic Acid molecules with specific structural characteristics, such as bent DNA. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/123,935, filed Sep. 17, 1993, entitled "Photoselection of Nucleic Acid Ligands," describes a SELEX based method for selecting Nucleic Acid Ligands containing photoreactive groups capable of binding and/or photocrosslinking to and/or photoinactivatinga target molecule. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/134,028, filed Oct. 7, 1993, entitled "High-Affinity Nucleic Acid Ligands That Discriminate Between Theophylline and Caffeine," abandoned in favor of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/443,957, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,737, describes a method for identifying highly specific Nucleic Acid Ligands able to discriminate between closely related molecules, which can be non-peptidic, termed Counter-SELEX. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/143,564, filed Oct. 25, 1993, entitled "Systematic Evolution of Ligands by EXponential Enrichment: Solution SELEX," now U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,588, describes a SELEX-based method which achieves highly efficient partitioning between oligonucleotide shaving high and low affinity for a target molecule.
The SELEX method encompasses the identification of high-affinity Nucleic Acid Ligands containing modified nucleotides conferring improved characteristics on the ligand, such as improved in vivo stability or improved delivery characteristics. Examples of such modifications include chemical substitutions at the ribose and/or phosphate and/or base positions. SELEX-identified Nucleic Acid Ligands containing modified nucleotides are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/117,991, filed Sep. 8, 1993, entitled "High Affinity Nucleic Acid Ligands Containing Modified Nucleotides," abandoned in favor of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/430,709, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,985, that describes oligonucleotides containing nucleotide derivatives chemically modified at the 5- and 2'-positions of pyrimidines. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/134,028, supra, describes highly specific Nucleic Acid Ligands containing one or more nucleotides modified with 2'-amino (2'-NH.sub.2), 2'-fluoro (2'-F), and/or 2'-O-methyl (2'-OMe). U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/264,029, filed Jun. 22, 1994, entitled "Novel Method of Preparation of known and novel 2'-Modified nucleosides by Intramolecular Nucleophilic Displacement," describes oligonucleotides containing various 2'-modified pyrimidines.
The SELEX method encompasses combining selected oligonucleotides with other selected oligonucleotides and non-oligonucleotide functional units as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/284,063, filed Aug. 2, 1994, entitled "Systematic Evolution of Ligands by Exponential Enrichment: Chimeric SELEX", now U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,489 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/234,997, filed Apr. 28, 1994, entitled "Systematic Evolution of Ligands by Exponential Enrichment: Blended SELEX," now U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,867, respectively. These applications allow the combination of the broad array of shapes and other properties, and the efficient amplification and replication properties, of oligonucleotides with the desirable properties of other molecules.
The SELEX method further encompasses combining selected Nucleic Acid Ligands with Lipophilic Compounds or Non-Immunogenic, High Molecular Weight Compounds in a diagnostic or therapeutic Complex as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/434,465, filed May 4, 1995, entitled "Nucleic Acid Complexes." VEGF Nucleic Acid Ligands that are associated with a Lipophilic Compound, such as diacyl glycerol or dialkyl glycerol, in a diagnostic or therapeutic complex are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/739,109, filed Oct. 25, 1996, entitled "Vascular Endothelial Growth Factor (VEGF) Nucleic Acid Ligand Complexes.", now U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,228. Each of the above described patent applications which describe modifications of the basic SELEX procedure are specifically incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
B. Lipid Constructs
Lipid Bilayer Vesicles are closed, fluid-filled microscopic spheres which are formed principally from individual molecules having polar (hydrophilic) and non-polar (lipophilic) portions. The hydrophilic portions may comprise phosphate, glycerylphosphato, carboxy, sulfato, amino, hydroxy, choline or other polar groups. Examples of lipophilic groups are saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbons such as alkyl, alkenyl or other lipid groups. Sterols (e.g., cholesterol) and other pharmaceutically acceptable adjuvants (including anti-oxidants like alpha-tocopherol) may also be included to improve vesicle stability or confer other desirable characteristics.
Liposomes are a subset of these bilayer vesicles and are comprised principally of phospholipid molecules that contain two hydrophobic tails consisting of fatty acid chains. Upon exposure to water, these molecules spontaneously align to form spherical, bilayer membranes with the lipophilic ends of the molecules in each layer associated in the center of the membrane and the opposing polar ends forming the respective inner and outer surface of the bilayer membrane(s). Thus, each side of the membrane presents a hydrophilic surface while the interior of the membrane comprises a lipophilic medium. These membranes may be arranged in a series of concentric, spherical membranes separated by thin strata of water, in a manner not dissimilar to the layers of an onion, around an internal aqueous space. These multilamellar vesicles (MLV) can be converted into small or Unilamellar Vesicles (UV), with the application of a shearing force.
The therapeutic use of liposomes includes the delivery of drugs which are normally toxic in the free form. In the liposomal form, the toxic drug is occluded, and may be directed away from the tissues sensitive to the drug and targeted to selected areas. Liposomes can also be used therapeutically to release drugs over a prolonged period of time, reducing the frequency of administration. In addition, liposomes can provide a method for forming aqueous dispersions of hydrophobic or amphiphilic drugs, which are normally unsuitable for intravenous delivery.
In order for many drugs and imaging agents to have therapeutic or diagnostic potential, it is necessary for them to be delivered to the proper location in the body, and the liposome can thus be readily injected and form the basis for sustained release and drug delivery to specific cell types, or parts of the body. Several techniques can be employed to use liposomes to target encapsulated drugs to selected host tissues, and away from sensitive tissues. These techniques include manipulating the size of the liposomes, their net surface charge, and their route of administration. MLVs, primarily because they are relatively large, are usually rapidly taken up by the reticuloendothelial system (principally the liver and spleen). UVs, on the other hand, have been found to exhibit increased circulation times, decreased clearance rates and greater biodistribution relative to MLVs.
Passive delivery of liposomes involves the use of various routes of administration, e.g., intravenous, subcutaneous, intramuscular and topical. Each route produces differences in localization of the liposomes. Two common methods used to direct liposomes actively to selected target areas involve attachment of either antibodies or specific receptor ligands to the surface of the liposomes. Antibodies are known to have a high specificity for their corresponding antigen and have been attached to the surface of liposomes, but the results have been less than successful in many instances. Some efforts, however, have been successful in targeting liposomes to tumors without the use of antibodies, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,369, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,441,745, or 5,435,989.
An area of development aggressively pursued by researchers is the delivery of agents not only to a specific cell type but into the cell's cytoplasm and, further yet, into the nucleus. This is particularly important for the delivery of biological agents such as DNA, RNA, ribozymes and proteins. A promising therapeutic pursuit in this area involves the use of antisense DNA and RNA oligonucleotides for the treatment of disease. However, one major problem encountered in the effective application of antisense technology is that oligonucleotides in their phosphodiester form are quickly degraded in body fluids and by intracellular and extracellular enzymes, such as endonucleases and exonucleases, before the target cell is reached. Intravenous administration also results in rapid clearance from the bloodstream by the kidney, and uptake is insufficient to produce an effective intracellular drug concentration. Liposome encapsulation protects the oligonucleotides from the degradative enzymes, increases the circulation half-life and increases uptake efficiency as a result of phagocytosis of the Liposomes. In this way, oligonucleotides are able to reach their desired target and to be delivered to cells in vivo.
A few instances have been reported where researchers have attached antisense oligonucleotides to Lipophilic Compounds or Non-Immunogenic, High Molecular Weight Compounds. Antisense oligonucleotides, however, are only effective as intracellular agents. Antisense oligodeoxyribonucleotides targeted to the epidermal growth factor (EGF) receptor have been encapsulated into Liposomes linked to folate via a polyethylene glycol spacer (folate-PEG-Liposomes) and delivered into cultured KB cells via folate receptor-mediated endocytosis (Wang et al. (1995) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 92:3318-3322). In addition, a Lipophilic Compound covalently attached to an antisense oligonucleotide has been demonstrated in the literature (EP 462 145 B 1).
C. VEGF
The growth of new blood vessels from existing endothelium (angiogenesis) is tightly controlled in healthy adults by opposing effects of positive and negative regulators. Under certain pathological conditions, including proliferative retinopathies, rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis and cancer, positive regulators prevail and angiogenesis contributes to disease progression (reviewed in Folkman (1995) Nature Medicine 1:27-31). In cancer, the notion that angiogenesis represents the rate limiting step of tumor growth and metastasis (Folkman (1971) New Engl. J. Med. 285:1182-1186) is now supported by considerable experimental evidence (reviewed in Aznavoorian et al. (1993) Cancer 71:1368-1383; Fidler and Ellis (1994) Cell 79:185-188; Folkman (1990) J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 82:4-6).
The quantity of blood vessels in tumor tissue is a strong negative prognostic indicator in breast cancer (Weidner et al. (1992) J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 84:1875-1887), prostate cancer (Weidner et al. (1993) Am. J. Pathol. 143:401-409), brain tumors (Li et al.(1994) Lancet 344:82-86), and melanoma (Foss et al.(1996) Cancer Res. 56:2900-2903).
A number of angiogenic growth factors have been described to date among which vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) appears to play a key role as a positive regulator of physiological and pathological angiogenesis (reviewed in Brown et al.(l 996) Control of Angiogenesis (Goldberg and Rosen, eds.) Birkhauser, Basel, in press; Thomas (1996) J.
Biol. Chem. 271:603-606). VEGF is a secreted disulfide-linkedhomodimerthat selectively stimulates endothelial cells to proliferate, migrate, and produce matrix-degrading enzymes (Conn et al.(l 990) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87:1323-1327); Ferrara and Henzel (1989) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 161 :851-858);Gospodarowiczet al.(1989) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 7311-7315); Pepper et al. (1991) Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 181:902-906; Unemori et al.(1992) J. Cell. Physiol. 153:557-562), all of which are processes required for the formation of new vessels. In addition to being the only known endothelial cell specific mitogen, VEGF is unique among angiogenic growth factors in its ability to induce a transient increase in blood vessel permeability to macromolecules (hence its original and alternative name, vascular permeability factor, VPF) (Dvorak et al.(1979) J. Immunol. 122:166-174; Senger et al.(1983) Science 219:983-985; Senger et al.(1986) Cancer Res. 46:5629-5632). Increased vascular permeability and the resulting deposition of plasma proteins in the extravascular space assists the new vessel formation by providing a provisional matrix for the migration of endothelial cells (Dvorak et al.(11995) Am. J. Pathol. 146:1029-1039). Hyperpermeability is indeed a characteristic feature of new vessels, including those associated with tumors (Dvorak et al.(1995) Am. J. Pathol. 146:1029-1039). Furthermore, compensatory angiogenesis induced by tissue hypoxia is now known to be mediated by VEGF (Levy et al.(1996) J. Biol. Chem. 2746-2753); Shweiki et al. (1992) Nature 359:843-845).
VEGF occurs in four forms (VEGF-121, VEGF-165, VEGF-189, VEGF-206) as a result of alternative splicing of the VEGF gene (Houck et al. (1991) Mol. Endocrin. 5:1806-1814; Tischeret al. (1991) J. Biol. Chem. 266:11947-11954). The two smaller forms are diffusable while the larger two forms remain predominantly localized to the cell membrane as a consequence of their high affinity for heparin. VEGF-165 also binds to heparin and is the most abundant form. VEGF-121, the only form that does not bind to heparin, appears to have a lower affinity for the receptors (Gitay-Goren et al. (1996) J. Biol. Chem. 271:5519-5523) as well as lower mitogenic potency (Keyt et al. (1996) J. Biol. Chem. 271:7788-7795). The biological effects of VEGF are mediated by two tyrosine kinase receptors (Flt-1 and Flk-1/KDR) whose expression is highly restricted to cells of endothelial origin (de Vries et al. (1992) Science 255:989-991; Millauer et al. (1993) Cell 72:835-846; Terman et al. (1991) Oncogene 6:519-524). While the expression of both functional receptors is required for high affinity binding, the chemotactic and mitogenic signaling in endothelial cells appears to occur primarily through the KDR receptor (Park et al. (1994) J. Biol. Chem. 269:25646-25654; Seetharam et al. (1995) Oncogene 10:135-147; Waltenbergeret al. (1994) J. Biol. Chem. 26988-26995). The importance of VEGF and VEGF receptors for the development of blood vessels has recently been demonstrated in mice lacking a single allele for the VEGF gene (Carmeliet et al. (1996) Nature 380:435-439; Ferrara et al. (1996) Nature 380:439-442) or both alleles of the Flt-1 (Fong et al. (1995) 376:66-70) or Flk-1 genes (Shalaby et al. (1995) Nature 376:62-66). In each case, distinct abnormalities in vessel formation were observed resulting in embryonic lethality.
VEGF is produced and secreted in varying amounts by virtually all tumor cells (Brown et al. (1997) Regulation of Angiogenesis (Goldberg and Rosen, Eds.) Birkhauser, Basel, pp. 233-269). Direct evidence that VEGF and its receptors contribute to tumor growth was recently obtained by a demonstration that the growth of human tumor xenografts in nude mice could be inhibited by neutralizing antibodies to VEGF (Kim et al. (1993) Nature 362:841-844), by the expression of dominant-negativeVEGF receptor flk-1 (Millauer et al. (1996) Cancer Res. 56:1615-1620; Millauer et al. (1994) Nature 367:576-579), by low molecular weight inhibitors of Flk-1 tyrosine kinase activity (Strawn et al. (1966) Cancer Res. 56:3540-3545), or by the expression of antisense sequence to VEGF mRNA (Salch et al. (1996) Cancer Res. 56:393-401). Importantly, the incidence of tumor metastases was also found to be dramatically reduced by VEGF antagonists (Claffey et al. (1996) Cancer Res. 56:172-181).
VEGF inhibitors may have broad clinical utility due to the role of VFGF in a wide variety of diseases including psoriasis, ocular disorders, collagen vasuclar diseases and neoplastic diseases. Although most tumor types are known to produce VEGF, until recently none has been shown to express functional VEGF receptors. It has been shown that Kaposi's sarcoma (KS) cells not only produce abundant amounts of VEGF but also express functional VEGF receptors and therefore use VEGF for autocrine growth. Kaposi's sarcoma is typically treated with conventional antimetabolic drugs. However, a major shortcoming of the use of chemotherapy in KS patients is the accompanying induction of immunosuppression which has serious consequences in patients whose immune system is already compromised. The need for alternative therapies is especially great in early stages of the disease where KS lesions begin to appear but the patients otherwise feel fairly healthy. In this regard, encapsulation of chemotherapeutic drugs such as daunorubicin into liposomes has recently proved to be a promising method of minimizing side effects of chemotherapy while maintaining anti-tumor efficacy. Drugs with low toxicity that selectively target activated cells of endothelial origin, such as the Nucleic Acid Ligand VEGF antagonists described here, would be an enormous asset in the treatment of KS.
Other areas of potential clinical utility for the VEGF nucleic acid ligands are ocular disorders characterized by excessive angiogenesis. An example of such a disease is macular degeneration. In macular degeneration, progressive choroidal angiogenesis beneath the macula (a part of the retina responsible for the highest visual acuity) interferes with vision. While the initial stimuli that initiate blood vessel growth in macular degeneration are not known at present, VEGF appears to be a key angiogenesis inducer (Lopez, P. F. et al. (1996) Invest. Ophthalmol. Visual Science 37, 855-868, Kliffen, M. et al. (1997) Br. J. Ophthalmol. 81, 154-162; Kvanta, A. et al. (1996) Invest. Ophthalmol. Visual Science 37, 1929-1934). Inhibitors of VEGF therefore may be useful in attenuating angiogenesis in macular degeneration.